De la Nuit : OS Sombren et Ash
by BunnyJack97
Summary: Sombren et Ash sont censés passer du temps ensemble, mais il semble y avoir un peu de concurrence pour le temps de la femelle.


**Comme promis, le second OS qui se déroule trois ans après le précédent. Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur Une nouvelle petite soeur, elles m'ont fait plaisir !**

 **Pour rappel, Holly, Svar et Palo sont des Furies Nocturnes de la colonie, depuis que Krokmou les a débarrassés de Brann, il y a souvent des Furies Nocturnes qui viennent sur Beurk**

* * *

Ash attendait patiemment devant l'Académie que la classe sorte. Elle avait promis à Sombren de passer du temps avec lui aujourd'hui, et elle était contente d'avoir échappé à ses obligations de sœur, qui consistaient généralement à suivre Cendres et à l'aider à faire tout ce que Krokmou avait besoin qu'il fasse.

Maintenant que Cendres avait vingt ans, Jumper lui donnait de plus en plus de choses à faire, ce qui d'un côté était un honneur, et de l'autre une gêne dans la queue. Mais son frère ne se plaignait jamais, accomplissant toujours ses obligations, et Ash ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui et de l'aider régulièrement, des fois sans même que Cendres le sache.

Les jeunes Vikings et leurs dragons sortirent lentement en file indienne de la vieille arène. _Je suis si contente qu'elle ne soit plus utilisée pour combattre des dragons,_ pensa-t-elle, même si elle n'avait pas été là lorsque les humains avaient utilisé l'endroit dans ce but. Ce serait horrible de voir un combat se dérouler dans cette cage.

Enfin, en dernier, Sombren sortit en bondissant du couloir, souriant largement lorsqu'il la vit, suivi par Aeri qui essayait visiblement d'échapper à une conversation avec un Varek excité.

\- C'est super, Varek. Oh, Ash ! cria-t-elle, offrant à son professeur un sourire rapide avant de se précipiter vers l'endroit où les deux Furies Nocturnes se tenaient. Il n'arrête pas de parler de la façon de grandir des Furies Nocturnes, quoi que ça veuille dire, murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe aux dragons, regardant du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer que Varek s'en allait.

Soupirant de soulagement, elle plaça ses bras autour de la tête de Sombren et le serra contre elle, lui caressant le cou et le faisant sourire de bien-être, dents rétractées.

\- Je suppose que tu es grand pour ton âge, mon grand, rit-elle, et pour la première fois Ash remarqua que Sombren _était_ grand pour son âge.

Il n'avait que dix ans, mais pouvait facilement être pris pour un dragon de douze ou treize ans. Ce qui signifiait que, étant un mâle, il était presque aussi grand qu'elle, à quinze ans. _Hein._

\- Je suppose que vous avez prévu quelque chose, disait Aeri, et elle gratta Ash derrière l'oreille en guise d'au revoir. A plus, Sombren !

Sur ce, elle s'en alla, s'assurant de rester largement derrière Varek, qui retournait aussi au village.

\- Prêt ? demanda Ash au Furie Nocturne plus jeune, qui acquiesça.

Il n'était pas un dragon très bavard, mais quand il avait quelque chose à dire, il le disait sans hésiter, et sans se poser de questions. Ensemble, ils coururent jusqu'au bord de la falaise et sautèrent, déployant leurs ailes et laissant le vent les rattraper. Ils se pourchassèrent pendant un moment, s'envoyant quelquefois des tirs plasmas faibles, mais n'atteignant jamais leur cible.

\- Eh, Ash ? J'ai faim, tu veux aller manger ?

\- Bien sûr !

Ils retournèrent au village, se posant près des stations de nourritures, où quelques Vikings et leurs dragons remplissaient les grands bols de poisson frais. _Excellent._

Entre deux bouchées, ils parlèrent et se taquinèrent. Ash se moquait que Sombren soit beaucoup plus jeune, il était intelligent et amusant et un bon ami. Il faisait également des imitations de Vikings excellentes, ce qui fit qu'Ash s'étrangla presque avec son saumon.

\- ... qu'est-c'que t'veux dire, y'a un nid d'Terreurs dans mon lit ? dit-il avec l'accent profond d'un Viking plus vieux, et Ash renifla de rire.

Elle était sur le point de demander ce qui se passait ensuite lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

\- Ash ?

Se retournant, elle vit Svar et Palo, les petits frères d'Holly, se poser près d'eux. S'ils étaient là, Holly l'était probablement aussi, donc Cendres passait probablement un bon moment. Palo alla droit vers le poisson, hochant la tête pour les saluer avant de se servir. Svar, quant à lui, la regarda intensément pendant un instant, et Ash fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Salut, Svar.

\- Comment ça va, Ash ? Ça fait longtemps, sourit-il.

\- Oh, tu sais, ça va, ça va.

\- C'est super. Écoute, si tu as fini de babysitter ce morveux, tu veux aller voler ?

Les yeux d'Ash s'élargirent, et elle regarda Sombren, qui donnait l'impression d'être prêt à trancher la gorge du Furie Nocturne plus vieux.

\- En fait, on vient juste-

\- Enfin, Holly et Cendres passent aux choses sérieuses, donc on devrait probablement passer du temps ensemble aussi, n'est-ce-pas ? Pour s'assurer qu'on s'entend bien, tous ensemble. Holly s'est aussi dit que tu pourrais me montrer les alentours de l'île, puisque je vais probablement être ici plus souvent.

Ash n'était pas sûre d'aimer que Svar considère la relation de son frère comme un outil de persuasion, mais elle supposait qu'il marquait un point.

\- Sombren, ça t'ennuie si je vais avec Svar un moment ? Je te promets qu'on pourra passer du temps ensemble plus tard, dit-elle, se sentant mal.

Il lui donna un regard qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Amuse-toi, Ash. Content de te revoir, _Svar,_ ajouta-t-il un peu sarcastiquement, avant de se retourner vers le poisson.

Svar eut l'air de vouloir gifler Sombren, donc Ash s'interposa rapidement entre eux.

\- D'accord, allons-y, je suppose.

Svar renifla de dédain.

\- A plus, Palo, dit-il tranquillement à son frère, puis il se tourna et partit.

Ash regarda le dos de Sombren une dernière fois, souhaitant ne pas être toujours coincée avec Svar, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Retenant un soupir elle sauta, espérant que Svar s'ennuierait rapidement d'elle pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Il avait une assez haute opinion de lui-même, ce qui était déjà assez odieux, mais il était aussi un dragon assez exigeant qui s'attendait toujours à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mettant tout ce la de côté, elle décida d'être agréable et d'essayer de s'amuser malgré la situation.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Sombren se retourna, se renfrognant légèrement pendant qu'il les regardait s'éloigner. Il n'avait jamais aimé Svar. Et maintenant qu'il traînait toujours autour d'Ash, il l'aimait encore moins. Elle était sa meilleure amie ! Pas sa _babysitter._ Oh, quand il serait plus vieux, Svar regretterait de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire, et repoussant une vague de chagrin étrange et de jalousie, il s'éloigna du poisson, se demandant où était Storm.

* * *

 **La semaine prochaine commence l'histoire qui se déroule en parallèle avec la grosse séquelle, elle est centrée sur un OC qui fait une apparition à un moment dans la suite. Elle s'appellera 'Argent', et je conseille d'aller la lire même si aucun personnage de De la Nuit n'y apparaît ^^**


End file.
